


Oceans and Skies

by Boobchanan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Couple, Based on a roleplay, Forced Marriage, Humor, I don't care this is fiction, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Asgard and Atlantis have to broker peace, Aquaman and Odin decide to have peace through marriage. But while Orm and Angela have no choice in the matter, they will make it difficult for their family members and make the best of the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans and Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Roleplay me and my Crazy Friend Jess did together. :)

When the news was broke to them. They had some rather coloful choices of words. They did not take it lightly. The current mood of Asgard and Atlantis were slightly boiled. Orm, brother to the King of Atlantis had caused a bit of trouble with his vedetta to the Surface World and this teetered on Asgard getting invovled to put a end to it. However meetings between Arthur and Odin gave them both a way to install peace between the pair. They knew that the pair would not like it.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?? No! No!" Orm yelled at his brother. "Do I look to be some whore you can sell off? No! I am Royal Blood and you will not do this!" He didn't have a say, it was that or to be thrown to the Surface Dwellers to be punished. "I hate you...as if I don't have enough reasons to want you dead.." He crossed his arms. "Who am I getting married to anways?" Arthur told him. "Oh......Well at she is a beautiful woman." 

 

 

Angelas reaction rivaled that of her rage in battle. Items were thrown, curses were shouted. And her brothers Thor and Loki decided to stay away from this situation. 

"I am a warrior of Asgard! Not some cheap princess you marry off!" She roared, staring down her father in the eye. The argument would last the entire night, even Heimdall could not ignore the yelling between Father and Daughter. But in the end she had to obey her fathers command. She would not take it lightly. 

 

 

The location of the wedding took place on a beach, where Orm and Arthur waited for Odin to escort his daughter down the aisle. Orm wore his armor, helmet and all. It was his only rebellion to this folly. Soon enough the Bride came out, rushing on ahead of her father. Just waiting to end this quickly. 

 

Orm tried to play along, but when 'you may kiss the bride' came in. He was met with a swift punch to the jaw. She then marched off to the shock of the guests. Orm just rubbed his jaw and shrugged it off. "Honnestly I am in agreement with her. Hope you are happy brother."

 

 

And the torment would not stop there, they would have to stay in a house in Asgard for the 'Honeymoon.' This left the newly married couple just fuming with the rage of their treatment.

 

"I will shove my trident down his throat."

 

"He should have married off Loki. He could be a woman again."

 

"I'm the rightful King damn it!

 

"Should have killed him when I had the chance."

 

Finally the couple just ended up crashing on the couch, exhausted from all the past day has dropped onto them.

 

"I believe we can agree that this is pointless." Orm said, turning to her, she replied with a nod. "Least we have that." He sighed and he crossed his arms.  
"Just what do they expect us to do for a entire week?"


End file.
